Valentine Spies
by WINItune
Summary: Before Valentines is coming, Mr. Krabs is thinking a gift for his daughter, Pearl. SpongeBob and Squidward decided to sell the crystal key that they were found. But even worse, they found out the key is common rare that can lock anything. So SpongeBob and his friends even Sandy were in duty as spies to take back their value, expensive, special crystal key. CHAPTER 4! COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

_Hello there! __**WiniTune**__ is here with the second story, well actually is not my second story but due of chapter by chapter. Valentine's Day is coming and I decided to create SpongeBob and his friends were celebrating but things gone wrong. Without any further more, enjoy the first chapter._

* * *

**Valentine Spies**

**Chapter 1: The Beginning**

* * *

"_You don't know what is going on."_ Said a sponge who dresses in tuxedo black shirt. "_Things out going well but sudden came up a little mess up."_ He continues to narrate. Then he looks at his friends. _"Patrick been slopping eating cakes, Squidward been hitting his head." _The moment he said about Squidward, Squidward hit his head when he woke up. Then he continues saying, _"Mr. Krabs been searching money on the ground and Sandy has been dancing her dress around."_

He walks calmly straight putting his hand on his pocket while he narrated when everyone throwing cakes at each other and he avoid it, _"I think you shouldn't start here yet. You should see the beginning."_

* * *

The scene shows at the Krusty Krab where the customers eating joyfully with the hamburgers on their hands. SpongeBob and Squidward as usual working on their cash register and cooks the Krabby Patty when suddenly a door burst out open. "OooohhhhH!" A voice became higher to lower.

SpongeBob immediately pop out from the window and saw the incident. "What happen Mr. Krabs?" Mr. Krabs knee down saying, "I don't have enough money to buy for my love one." SpongeBob got interesting at this and said, "Is it your girlfriend?" Mr. Krabs said in surprises, "No boyo, is me daughter Pearl." The moment he said Pearl he sigh dreamily.

"What's your daughter want?" SpongeBob questions it. "Actually, I was planning to buy a gift for a Valentine's Day for me Pearl." He then realizes. "I don't want the same happening that I had embarrassed in front of her friends." SpongeBob jumps out from the window and shouted. "Valentine's Day? Oh it will be fun!"

Squidward sighs as he groaned looking at the little yellow sponge. "We can have cakes, decorations, dress in best suite, dancing, singing, chatting, dates, jumping, running,-," Before SpongeBob could say any further more, Squidward zips his mouth.

Mr. Krabs sigh in sadness. "I will be in the office, if ya need me." He scoffs before he could say anymore. SpongeBob and Squidward stare at Mr. Krabs as he goes in the office nearly got bang on the wall. "Poor Mr. Krabs." Said SpongeBob but he spotted an eye on the ground. He picks it up and took a closer look. The object shines at his face. "Wow, so shiny."

Squidward notices what he holding and he snap it and just stare at it. "It's just a crystal key." Then his eyes pop out. "A crystal!" SpongeBob seems not paying attention on it. "So?" Squidward excitedly said, "So? It's a crystal. If you sell it, you will get a dozen of money!" SpongeBob ponders then he shouted getting an idea, "Squidward, you're right! We can use this, sell it and gives the Mr. Krabs the money!"

Squidward doesn't like his idea. "I was expecting to be rich and leave the restaurant." He notices SpongeBob stare at him in bafflement. "Oh well, I hate saying this but, let's go!" SpongeBob smiles at this.

* * *

At night, the Krusty Krab close and Mr. Krabs was about to lock, he notices SpongeBob and Squidward been giggling. "What's so funny?" Mr. Krabs demanded to know. Squidward carelessly said, "Oh nothing, we just telling jokes." Mr. Krabs confuses not noticing they were friendly and jokily than before. "Oh well, good night lads." SpongeBob and Squidward wave him back.

SpongeBob and Squidward then scoff off running to find a place to sell the crystal key. While they were walking, SpongeBob spotted a beautiful big house is like can fit thousands of people. "Wow." SpongeBob said but then interrupt when Squidward calls him. "SpongeBob! I found it." SpongeBob leaves the houses that he stares and runs to Squidward.

They both went in and saw a grey fish that looks ordinary. Squidward places the crystal key on the table and asks the money. "How much you will give it?" The grey fish look closely at the crystal key and grows a shock. "Um, 150 dollars" The two begins to like sinking. Squidward groan telling, "You can't gives 150 dollars, it will be 50,000 dollars or more."

The grey fish continues to think wheatear to gives it or not. "30,000 dollars." Squidward shook his head as he said not agreed. "Ok, ok. 45,000?" Squidward nodded in agreement and took the cash and the both went out from the store. The grey fish looks at the crystal key, "At last, Mr. Jack had the crystal key which is very rare to be found." He then begins to wear a best suite and put the crystal key on the suitcase and begins to leave.

* * *

In the next morning, at the Krusty Krab, Mr. Krabs been sighs as he sad looking at the picture of Pearl and himself. Then a knock came and Mr. Krabs led them inside. SpongeBob and Squidward walk inside with their hands behind. Mr. Krabs glares at them. "What's ya want?"

"Oh we got a surprise for you." Squidward said as he tosses the money on the table making Mr. Krabs to opens. The moment he opens, his mouth agapes making SpongeBob to close it for him. "Where, where did yo- you get the money?" SpongeBob shouted saying, "We found the crystal key and we..." He then begins to giggles, "...sell it." Mr. Krabs mouth agapes again causing him to kneel down at them thinking that he will be thankful but instead he shouted at them. "YOU WHAT!?"

The two grows a shock might not knowing what he will do next. "What the heck-, Oh... Sweet Mother of Pearl!" Then he continues, "That crystal key is the key to opens the secret KRABBY PATTY FORMULA!"

* * *

Outside, a small figure stood at the window and it was Plankton who spying at them. "A crystal key to the secret formula, eh?" He then rubs his hand together, "Well, the key is mind!"

* * *

While inside, SpongeBob and Squidward looks at each other. "Oh Barnacles." SpongeBob said and Mr. Krabs again continues, "Not only the key to the formula but a key to any lock. The crystal is powerful and is very rare to find. I was got that key when me grandpa gave me when I was your age."

SpongeBob then begins to pat him behind. "I'm sorry Mr. Krabs. I didn't know that key is special." Then he begins to raise one hand up as he say, "Don't worry Mr. Krabs we will take that back and returns to you!" But he no longer feels anything since Mr. Krabs was at his chair. "Now go, boy!" SpongeBob salutes as Squidward took the money and went out from the Krusty Krab.

* * *

On the way, SpongeBob and Squidward go to the shop that they went early. Once they go in, they saw another person but not a grey fish. "Have you seen some sort grey fish guy?" SpongeBob said to him. "You mean, Mr. Jack? I'm sorry he leaves the job and he decided to be rich." The shop man said. Squidward punch his hand together and said, "I knew he gonna do with that crystal key!"

But then a Television was on get to their attention. The three of them saw a manager and the grey fish guy standing together. Nat Peterson hang out his microphone, "This is Nat Peterson and reporting to the person who had ever the first person to hold the crystal key. So tell me, what are you gonna do with the key?" Mr. Jack took the microphone and talks it, "I want the key to be rich as my thoughts all I want and yes I'm the first person to found this crystal key."

Then Nat Peterson is the only one in the screen. "Looks like he's going to be rich anyway this is Nat Peterson signing off." SpongeBob and Squidward look at each other in angry mood. "That fella out there is the first person who found the key?" Squidward grumbles said. SpongeBob nodded in agreement, "Yeah! Mr. Krabs is the one who found it first!" He then punches in his palm, "Let's find that guy!" But silence went out. "Uh, where is exactly is he?" SpongeBob asks the person who own the shop. "At the studio, where they were a rich people out there." SpongeBob thank him and the both of them went out.

* * *

While they were walking, they saw Sandy and Patrick run towards to them. "SpongeBob, I can't believe that Mr. Jack found the first crystal key!" SpongeBob narrows his eyes, "The crystal key is not his, it Mr. Krabs's key!" The both grow a shock. "Really? How he took it, I mean how he manages to take it?" Sandy demanded to know. SpongeBob and Squidward look at each nervously. Squidaward then answers, "It was a long story."

"Oh, story time!" Patrick claps his hand together. "No time Pat! We have to get the key in no time before Mr. Krabs found out that-," SpongeBob was paused when he heard someone behinds him saying, "Mr. Krabs found out what?" A sarcastically voice said causing the others look at Mr. Krabs except SpongeBob not turning to him. "Uh, found out that, um... we couldn't get the crystal key."

Mr. Krabs calmly said, "I know that." Everyone gasps. "I saw on the TV, and what the sponge idea is, WE HAVE TO TAKE THAT KEY BACK!" SpongeBob turns and glare at Mr. Krabs, "Oh Mr. Krabs. You sure got your strength that." He said in determined. Mr. Krabs then said, "Yes, let's go!" The rest of them nodded in confidence and they follow Mr. Krabs through the 'Secret Lair.'

* * *

_Yep, that's the first chapter, leaves your thoughts on the review anyway and waits till the next chapter comes, 'A key to Spies.' _


	2. Chapter 2: A Key to Spies

_I'm back with the new chapter 'A Key to Spies.' Mr. Krabs haven't got his gift for Pearl yet and the rest were trying to take back the crystal key. You think they succeed? Find out._

* * *

**Valentine Spies**

**Chapter 2: A Key to Spies**

* * *

SpongeBob and his friend were in the...

"Secret Lair?" SpongeBob said looking all around. Squidward moaned, "You call this a secret lair?" Mr. Krabs chuckles as he sheepishly said, "Yes, the Krusty Krab as a Secret Lair, which is underground." All stare in surprise. "So grab your gadgets, computer and spy's suit." Mr. Krabs said as SpongeBob jumps up and down saying, "You mean, you gonna make us spies?" Mr. Krabs nodded.

"Wow cool!" SpongeBob then took the suite as the others too. Later on they were in spy's suite with their cool gadget. SpongeBob was wearing a hat, glasses, and black jacket while Patrick wearing the same as he hold the magnificent glass. Sandy was wearing black dress but slim, wearing glasses and still wearing air helmet on top a black hat. Squidward and Mr. Krabs wore spy's suite too.

"Now, let's take that varmint back for sure!" Sandy shouted as they nodded and went back their job as 'spy'. While they were working on, Plankton wore a dark brown hat and dark brown sweater which accurately spies at them. Plankton then took the binoculars and zoom it and it provides sound effect too. He listens.

SpongeBob saw the computer as he told them, "Mr. Jack is there. He's, um... whoa." Everyone get their attention to the computer. "He's keeping the shiny key in the save!" Patrick shouted causing the others to pipe him. Sandy then gives the plan out. While she advices the plan, Plankton however smiles grimily and head where the save it.

In the secret lair, everyone ready on their plan and being a spy, so they went out secretly.

* * *

Once they reach at the studio, they were two guards standing between the entrances. Squidward groan, "How are we supposed to go inside?" Patrick gave a dumbfounded idea, "We just go in, that's all." But then they saw two ordinary fishes went in, in the spot, two guards wham them high up and on the ground. Squidward horrified saying, "Ok, we're doom."

"Don't ya'll worry partner. Me and SpongeBob spray them in unconsciousness and so we can go in, simple." Sandy said as she tosses the spray to SpongeBob and he catches it. Then they both sneakily hide on each wall. One of the guards says, "I feel so sleepy." He yawn as SpongeBob spray at them and Sandy too. SpongeBob then cynically said to them, "Well, why don't you sleep?" The two guards then fall in sleep. Then Sandy signal to them and they went in.

* * *

Inside the studio was a big place where so many riches man and woman stay here for chat, drink, eat and many more even games to play. SpongeBob and Patrick gasps as they look all around as they never see before. The three of them went in front leaving SpongeBob and Patrick behind. So they rush go. They went upstairs and walk passes one of the rooms. Then they stop in bafflement and go back to the room which they pass it. Mr. Krabs said, "Invader." They saw Mr. Jack inside not noticing at them. But beside his table was a save. Mr. Krabs dully said, "That will be worse." SpongeBob then tap on Mr. Krabs shoulder, "That's even worst." He then pointed directly at Plankton who tries to open the save.

Mr. Krabs mouth agapes. "Plankton!" He shouted making Mr. Jack and Plankton glare. "Uh, oh!" He then quickly locks up the door as Mr. Krabs knock the door hard. "Open the door!" Inside, Mr. Jack panicky opens the save which he didn't notices Plankton was there and he falls down hard on the ground. "Curses!" Plankton said as slam his hand on the ground. "I was nearly to take that crystal key!"

Mr. Jack then took the crystal key and pocketed in his pocket and opens another door and went to another room which he eventually opens it and ran away noticing others to see that he escape to another door. They went follow him running, the moment they enter the hall, it was full of people. SpongeBob holds the hand on his head, "How we gonna find Mr. Jack?"

Sandy then said, "Plan B." Everyone said in once, "Plan B?" Sandy nodded. "Split each other and goes to different directions." Everyone agreed while follow her plan and each of them goes in different directions.

Squidward goes through everyone and saw a fat woman came banging him in the other side making him fall on the ground and groan in pain. Patrick walks, then he spotted a delicious cake full of creams and chocolates just stood on the table. Patrick's mouth agapes and push everyone causing them to fall down. SpongeBob was in next scene when he crawls down searching the prankster. He crawls and bumps at Sandy's legs that she looking down at him. "SpongeBob?" SpongeBob stood up saying, "Oops, sorry Sandy." Before he could say any further words he saw Mr. Jack at the entrance talking to the two guards. "Mr. Jack!" He shouted. Sandy turns and saw it too. In sudden, they run when Sandy notices Patrick eating the cake and she pull him go, "Let's go, Pat!"

Mr. Krabs and Squidward saw the three of them run towards Mr. Jack, so they follow them by pushing everyone to give a space. Mr. Jack saw the three of them and Mr. Krabs and Squidward were running towards him, he then run away leaving no words. Then the guards stop them. "You two are the one who make me drowsy!" The first guard said. Sandy took out the spray dully, and said, "Then be drowsy again!" She then sprays again making them to fall. The second guard said, "Oh, not again..." Then he sleeps. SpongeBob chuckles and he, the rest went out of the entrance running towards him.

* * *

In the meanwhile, Plankton however was in Mr. Jack's trousers pocket. He laughs evilly, "Ha ha ha, you fools will never get me and the secret formula!" SpongeBob saw as eyes visible looking closely at Plankton who is laughing evilly. SpongeBob's eyes widen in shock. He then runs but stop, banging at the door not paying attention as Mr. Jack shut the door hard. Patrick then bangs at SpongeBob follow by Mr. Krabs and Squidward. Sandy saw them and quickly takes a gape and brakes herself. She sighs in reliefs and got in anger. "This varmint! His too fast!"

SpongeBob woke up rubbing his head as his hat flies off. SpongeBob then chases the hat and the hat hit on the window. SpongeBob took it, but before he could put on, he saw Mr. Jack talking on his shellphone. "Hey guys! Come and look!" He calls out to them. The rest then follows where he has been called. They decided to hear it.

Mr. Jack calls, "Hello, yes and I will be on my way to the Fancy Dinner Party and return the key to you, sir." He then hangs up causing the others to grow a shock. "He's going out for the party!" Mr. Krabs said. Squidward then admirably said, "And it's a Fancy Dinner Party!"

Patrick then said, "But the party is on the way and, uh... we don't have any best suited to wear." Everyone wonders in agreement but saw SpongeBob walking forwards to them wearing in tuxedo black suite to their shock. "How this freaking sponge, got a fancy suite, so fast?" Squidward blurted out. SpongeBob then pointed out to them saying, "Oh, this." He then chuckles, "I saw two bodyguards bring out their suitcase and tossed in front of Mr. Jack's house. But man, this suite is good looking on me." He said as he tosses the suitcase at them. They took it and smile at each in determined.

* * *

_Cool LoL. They gonna go to the party. The next chapter is on the way and remembers to review your thoughts because the next chapter is 'Cool Party in Messes.' _


	3. Chapter 3: Cool Party in Messes

_Hey there! __**WiniTune**__ is here, bringing out the chapter three LoL. Ya'll seem interesting on this. Ok what's happen to them when they went in the Par-tey? Well what do ya waiting for? Find out by reading at here._

* * *

**Valentine Spies**

**Chapter 3: Cool Party in Messes**

* * *

Everyone dresses in their best clothes. SpongeBob and Patrick wearing black tuxedo suite while Mr. Krabs and Squidward wore tuxedo in white suite with their different color bow. Sandy however wearing her red dress, shining glittery with a rose on her air helmet as they get on their eyes. Sandy notices them starring, "What? Is there any problems with my dress?"

"Not at all, Cheeks." SpongeBob said in determined. "Now let's head to the Par-tey!" He said throwing his hands up. The spies then saw the Mr. Jack getting down from the back door with Plankton still on his pocket. Mr. Krabs growls in anger as he stare both of them. Without any discussing, they sneakily follow behind him on the way to Fancy Dinner Party.

* * *

That coal night, everyone was gathering on the party as they enjoy raising their glass high up. An announcer said, "Today is Valentine's eve. We would love to celebrate by cutting this cakes and feeds to your loves one and of course for the Princess."

* * *

Outside the hall, they saw the same guards who led Mr. Jack to go inside once he got down from the cool car. Squidward said as shook the bush, "We just gonna spray them again, right?" Sandy said, "No, we just go in, like Patrick early idea." Patrick nodded and said to Squidward, "You see Squiddy, we're going to-," Squidward zips his mouth and groan. SpongeBob was about to go when the spies saw two ordinary same fishes wearing in tuxedo was kick out again by the two guards. One of the guards said, "You need a partner!"

SpongeBob gasps and he quickly pulls Sandy, "I took Sandy first!" Squidward then pulls Sandy, "No! Sandy will be my partner!" Mr. Krabs then also said, "Hey! You guys make me in trouble with the key, so Sandy is my partner!" Sandy dully looks at them. Patrick then pushes them away and pulls Sandy, "Sandy, will be my cotton candy!" Sandy frowned but said, "Cotton candy? Ya'll gonna eat me?" Patrick smirked as he said, "Oops hehehe" He chuckles nervously.

Sandy then on the spot, woke up. "Ok, I also need a partner but not all of you at once." Then they stare at each in blush. Sandy chuckles, "Why not, one of you will be a girl." At this everyone stops in a blink of eyes. Patrick asks, "Who?" Everyone smirked looking at each other then stare at Patrick. "What?"

* * *

In a few minutes, Patrick was in dress a green with sparkling but the tuxedo shirt was still he wearing inside so that he can wear it again once he enter. The five spies went through the entrances but then stops. They were stops by the guards but not looking at them. "Hey, did I see you guys before?" SpongeBob nervously said, "Um, no, no." Then the bodyguard look closely at Sandy and grabs her on shoulder. Sandy was sweating but then she quickly got an idea. She pushes the bodyguard's hand hard making him to growl in pain. SpongeBob quickly said, "You see, you can't handle my girlfriend..." He then winked at her. "... strength." Sandy dully looks at SpongeBob, "Yeah, what he said." Then they went inside. Squidward and Patrick were next. The bodyguards then saw Mr. Krabs behind them. He stops the two including Mr. Krabs. The first body guard said to Mr. Krabs, "Where is your partner?" Mr. Krabs sweat nervously but then said pointing at Patrick, "She's me, daughter." The moment he said daughter, he cried, "Me Pearl!" The guard was in panic and shut Mr. Krabs. "Ok, just keep it down, you guys just go."

* * *

After that, they enter with Mr. Krabs, sigh in relief. They saw SpongeBob and Sandy waiting for them. SpongeBob spotted them and excitedly said, "Guys, you manage to come in!" Squidward dully response, "Yeah and almost Mr. Krabs nearly kick out." Patrick however, tears the green dresses and revealed his super suite. "Oops, wrong outfit." He then tears again revealing wearing his black tuxedo suite. SpongeBob then looks around and said, "Ok, everyone ready?"

Sandy confidence said, "You bet!" Patrick also said, "Yep!" Squidward dully said, "Yes." Mr. Krabs also said in delight, "Aye!" SpongeBob said as he punch his palm together, "Now let's get that guy and take over the key." But that moment, a crystal key just flew over him and was grabs by Mr. Jack's manager. Sandy shouted, "Go! Grab him!"

Plankton wearing his dark blue tuxedo saw the spies and he runs towards the manager. Patrick jumps at the manager and the key flew to Squidward. Squidward caught it but Plankton pinch him making him to yelp and tosses to SpongeBob and he nearly want to catch it but Mr. Jack push him away and he took the crystal key. Mr. Krabs eventually jumps on him and the key flew to Sandy's palm which she doesn't notice. Everyone looks at Sandy. "What? Why everyone just stare at my dress." But then she feels on her palm, it was the crystal key.

Sandy quickly holds it tight as they rush to get it. Sandy jumps up on the table to everyone on the hall to their surprises. Plankton then swoosh jumps at Sandy's palm but lose the grips as she falls but caught by SpongeBob while SpongeBob looks at the crystal key flew on the top of the cake. Patrick pointed out looking at the cake, "The key is on the cake!" Everyone look at each other than after a few second they rush towards the cake. The crowded who attend the party start to dance when DJ turn on the music. Then they dance around the cake.

The rest of them who rush at the cake, stop. Then Mr. Jack and the manager join the dance as they reach out the cake but couldn't. The rest joined too. The spies look at the cake. Mr. Jack reaches out the cake but slaps his hand by a woman. Squidward try to takes it but suddenly his hand was put back by a young boy. He groans. They keep dancing but couldn't reach out. All of the sudden, a girl in white gown and a crown on her head screams. "There's a key on my CAKE!"

The spies and the two pranksters look at each other but then Patrick is the only one who jumps at the gateau of cake causing the cake splash on the girl's dress follow by the rest. Squidward, panic hides under the table of the cake. Sandy however nervous but to continue to dance with the others who seem not was paying any attention on the cake that had fallen. The girl then throws a piece of cake to Patrick but accidentally hit the manager. Then the manager throws the cake at her but hit Mr. Jack. Soon the crowds throw cakes at each other while Plankton shouted because his been throw, "Hey! I'm not the cake!"

SpongeBob walks out from the cake and walk through them as they continue throwing cakes. _"Well, the scene is here. They throw cake at each other, you can see that, I know."_ Then SpongeBob narrated again, _"Spies are cool, didn't mention that out early."_ He then dodges down as the cake flies over him. _"Well is just the beginning."_ He then saw his friends while he pocketed his hand in his pocket. _"My friends are having as much fun as I think even Mr. Krabs who searching something on the ground."_ Then he saw Squidward who is peaking out from the table but then he was hit when he woke up. SpongeBob giggles, _"Oh Squidward."_

Then, all of the sudden a crystal key fly through and SpongeBob saw it. He jumps high up and catches it. "Guys! I got it!" Then everyone stops their dancing and music. "Uh oh." He then begins to run away as the spies follow him on the way to the entrances. The two bodyguards was nearly stop them but Sandy punch them making them to fell drowsy. Then a police car came causing the spies and the rest three of them stop. "What is going on?" Said a male police fish. The spies pointed at them and sudden they were handcuff.

"Hey! You can't lock me in!" Said Plankton but then he realizes and he manages to run as he was freed causing the handcuff was too big for him. The spies were happy. SpongeBob raise the crystal key and said, "We did it! We're the coolest spies ever!" The rest of them cheered as the two was in the police car.

Then Mr. Krabs thought, "I know just a gift for me daughter, Pearl." Everyone stare at him in bafflement.

* * *

_That's the end. Haha not yet, LoL! The last chapter but not least are coming and please review. The next chapter is 'Valentine is a Key.'_


	4. Chapter 4: Valentine is the Key

_Yeah! The last chapter is here! So what did you think of Mr. Krabs will give a gift for his daughter, Pearl? And what did you thing SpongeBob and his friends are planning to celebrate? Oh what happen to the three invaders? Find out 'what' in here._

* * *

**Valentine Spies**

**Chapter 4: Valentine is the key**

* * *

Soon the next day, the spies are at the Krusty Krab. SpongeBob and his friends were decorating. Mr. Krabs came by holding something on his hand. SpongeBob saw Mr. Krabs holding a gift and gets down from the ladder as he finishes decorating the banner which read 'Happy Valentine's Day'. "Mr. Krabs, what's inside?" He said pointed out. Mr. Krabs said in a happy mood, "It's just, uh... surprises."

Squidward then shouted, "I'm done with a beauty of an art!" Sandy and Patrick also done with their decorations as it were full of pink. Patrick admires the whole place as it was pink as him. SpongeBob said it, "Wow, I hope tonight, Pearl is really gonna love it!" Mr. Krabs suggested, "Yeah, hope it too." Squidward said as he chins down with his hand and realizes something missing. "Something missing." Mr. Krabs reply in bewilderment, "What's that Mr. Squidward?"

Sandy also said, "Is it the decorations?" Squidward shook his head left to right as he said, "What happen to Mr. Jack and the manager?" Mr. Krabs then chuckles happily to their shock, "Oh, they?" He then chuckles again. "They went back to their respective old place." SpongeBob then ponders held his hand on his chin, "But what about Plankton?" Before Mr. Krabs could say any further words, he led them in to see inside, once they got in Plankton was cover in tape on the table, screaming. "You fools! I can escape in no time!" Then Mr. Krabs smiles, close the door shut leaving Plankton all alone. "Oh great! I'm stuck here!" He begins to muffle by breaking it but couldn't.

Mr. Krabs excitedly said, "Ok, let's enjoy the Valentine's Day by tonight!" Everyone cheered. They went home, ready on their best suite.

* * *

At the beautiful night the moon shines brightly. The guests were in the Krusty Krab. The 'Spies' were wearing their old but new suite. SpongeBob was walking, with his style, pocketed his hand in the pocket. Then he stops when Sandy held out her hand to him. "SpongeBob, cares to dance?" SpongeBob giggles and they dance. In the meanwhile, Patrick was eating the gateau of cake that has set on the table. Squidward has been practicing playing his clarinet while Mr. Krabs announced bringing his daughter, Pearl up.

Mr. Krabs taps on the microphone, to test it. Once it ok, he begins to give a speech by getting their attention. "Hello and welcome to the Krusty Krab. Thank for coming for the Valentine's Day. As I proudly present me daughter, a gift." He then took out the gift and gives her. Pearl took it and she unwraps it. She then gasps to see a crystal key on her palm. Everyone gasps including the 'Spies.' Pearl couldn't help it but to put it on like a necklace. She then thanks him by giving him a hug and Mr. Krabs hugs back to her. Everyone cheered as they bring out the drinks.

SpongeBob drinks the orange juice and puts on the table but suddenly Sandy turns him round as they dance. SpongeBob was dizzy knowing Sandy turns him around making Sandy to chuckles and he stops at where Patrick was eating, all over the cake on his shirt. SpongeBob laughs, "Sandy sure knows how to dance, eh Patrick?" Then he looks at Patrick. "Patrick?" He stare in bafflement, "What?" SpongeBob chuckles, "Never mine."

* * *

From the inside, Plankton screams with his top of his lungs while the two pranksters were working back in the respective place, dully working on the whole day. The rest start to dance when suddenly Squidward raps the music as he was the DJ when SpongeBob notices him. "Oh Squidward" He said in determined. "Go Squiddy!" Sandy was dancing happily with her red dress swirling making the glitters to sparkle brightly. Patrick however dances too with his mouth full of cakes. Pearl with her crystal key on her neck was dancing with her friends while Mr. Krabs looks at them as they enjoy the Valentine's Day night. SpongeBob dances too as he dance around happily and as he shouted, "Happy Valentine's Day!"

* * *

**The End**

* * *

_That's the end of the story. Sorry it's short but how's the story anyway? Review your thoughts. Did you have your gift for your friends yet? Well just enjoy the day. Happy Valentine's Day! _


End file.
